Find the One Who'll Guide You
by Gravity Of Love
Summary: ~Rated for language and some material.~ Set in Mirai Trunks time line. Trunks is off trying to help rebuild what is left of his world. Our story picks up with him one a mission to destroy
1. "The Auctions"

It was over

It was over. And the how's and why's of it all were set aside for the thank heaven's now we can go about our lives, lives with renewed meaning. Did he care? No, not really, he never did it for the praise or glory. He did it because like the others he wanted to go on with his life. But for now it was a time to heal and rebuild all that was destroyed, which covered the whole of the world.

Cities and towns and villages; all needed repair and all would be rebuilt in time but the population was diminished to only a tenth of what it had been so there was no need for some cities, some towns, some villages. He traveled despite his mother's pleas to remain at home. There were those who needed help to get back on their feet after years of death and destruction. 

And sometimes he wished he hadn't started his travels. No, there were times he wished he had stayed at home. He had seen far too much in his life but nothing, nothing could have prepared him for what people would do in the aftermath to make ends meet, to fill their own pockets and to get ahead in a world that now held promise. Greed and power. The sources of a new evil.

"Settle down folks! We're about to bring out the last and this one is by far the best!" A short, stocky man on a makeshift stage announced into a large crowd of people at the edge of a village.

He entered as the announcement was made, walking into the crowd unsure of what was taking place but he had a fair idea. "What is going on?" He questioned an older man with graying hair.

The man turned to him with a goofy grin. "The auctions boy! I'm sure you've heard of them by now and they've finally come here. Hear that they got a good one this time around. Rumors spreading around like wildfire." He then looked over the young stranger, tall, well built, long purple hair and piercing blue eyes. "You're new here. What's your name boy?"

"Trunks sir. Yes, I live pretty far from here. Just traveling around." He offered a smile though he didn't feel much like smiling. Trunks knew about the auctions. He detested them and had tried to catch up with the ringleader to put them to an end but he was always one step behind. Always so close.

The man nodded then turned back to the stage. "Watch this Trunks…it should be a good one." There was that goofy grin again.

And Trunks turned his attentions back to the stage. For a moment the crowd buzzed with talk. Something had them riled up good this time around Trunks thought. He had seen a few auctions, stopped them mostly to the annoyance of many and the pleasure of a few but none held this excitement. 

"This is fucking bullshit! Let me the fuck go! I swear I'll fucking kill every last one of you!" A female voice yelled and all the buzzing stopped. "I said LET ME GO!" Then a scream. "FUCK! STOP!" This sounded pained unlike the first string of profanities.

A young girl was tossed out onto stage landing on her hands and knees with her head bowed forward, her long strawberry colored curls hiding her face. "Here is the last of the stock!" The announcer yelled and then pulled the girl to her feet. She kept her head bowed. "Look at the audience dear they'll want to see what they are buying." He tilted her head up and many gasped Trunks included.

She was a site to behold. Gorgeous. Fair skin that literally held an unearthly glow about it, wonderfully green eyes that shown of emeralds, a small pink mouth. She was flawless physically, like an angel and then she spoke. "You should all fucking burn in hell for this you assholes!" So much for flawless Trunks thought but then he noticed that she had something the other slaves he had helped had not. Around her neck and wrists were thick, heavy looking silver bands.

"This one folks is a real firecracker!" The announcer began in a pleased voice, his balding head reflecting the sun slightly. "She was captured in her sleep because she is impossible to capture awake. Had to drug this one. A real firecracker. Stronger than any human you'll ever see! And you can control her with this!" He held up a controller.

"Oh fuck that! That thing may hurt like a bitch but you will never control me." She yelled defiantly. 

The announcer looked at her and the back at the audience. "Let me demonstrate!" Without looking he aimed the controller backwards and the girl stood tall, not wavering for even a moment. But this lasted till the button was pressed then she cringed. "You see it can send a shock through her!" He let the button go. "Two knobs. One controls the amount of strength she can use and for safety she can never reach full power and the other controls the shock wave." She turned the knob and then press the button again.

"Fuck!" She screamed and fell to the ground digging her thin fingers into the wood and it cracked beneath her, splintering. This caused more buzzing in the audience, yes, she was indeed strong. 

"See there…her power will get plenty of work done and you can keep her under control! And…" He pulled her to her feet. "She's a pretty little thing ain't she? Might have other good uses." He laughed and Trunks clenched his fists in anger. How dare they! "We'll start the bidding at 10,000." He shoved the girl back to the ground.

And they were off. The offers getting higher and higher at the price of that girls life. They didn't even give her name. Like she wasn't a person. Higher and higher. Then it started to slow. They were running out of money to bid. Slower and slower.

"700,000!" Trunks yelled out bidding the last by 50,000. 

Everyone turned to him startled. "Boy!" The announcer yelled. "You really got that kind of cash?"

Trunks walked forward pushing people out of the way rudely and he didn't care; these people didn't deserve his kindness for what they were doing. He stood at the stage's edge looking up, his face stern and looking older than he truly was. First he glanced at the girl who was still on the ground breathing hard trying to fight the pain that the announcer was now using as a constant. Then he looked at the somewhat annoyed announcer. "I have more money than you will ever see and none of it is blood money." He said in a disgusted tone.

"Who are you kid?" The announcer asked.

And Trunks walked onto the stage though he didn't have to walk. "My name is Trunks Brief. I have the money, I assure you and I suggest you take it and leave and if I ever, ever catch you doing this again I will not hesitate to end your life and those who are helping you. Tell that to your boss." He was a firm believer in second chances but a second chance was all you would get.

This seemed to anger the announcer some and then a look of dawning crossed his face. "You…you were…"

Now Trunks smirked, an inherited trait. "I've built a reputation among the auctions. So you know I am not bluffing. I'll give you the money as an incentive to start over and do something right…"

With this the announcer nodded. "She's yours." He said in a small voice.

Trunks nodded then took a capsule from his pocket. He tossed it to the man. "That should cover it. Count it if you'd like." Then he took the remote from the man immediately he turned the pain dial to zero and the power restriction to it's lowest. He knelt before the girl who looked at him with distrust. "Come on…" 

When he tried to help her up she shrugged him away and stood of her own free will. "I don't need your help." She snapped.

Not taking her anger to heart Trunks turned to the announcer who was sneaking away. "You! How do I get the cuffs off of her?"

The announcer cringed and turned to Trunks with a nervous laugh and smile. "Well you see…they're…umm…well they're permanent. I couldn't tell you how to get them off…they are resistant to all levels of strength for uh, safety reasons."

Trunks looked at the man and decided this was the truth then nodded. "Fine." He said and turned to the girl. "Come…we're not welcome here anymore." He said and jumped off the edge of the stage.

The girl stood for a moment longer not sure what to do. She considered running but heavens knew if one of the others had a controller and then she was up shits creek for sure. Her best bet was this fellow. Yes, she heard about him freeing others like herself but they weren't truly like her. No, they were different, wait, really she was the different one. So she followed, jumping off the stage and walking behind the young man who had rescued her. And she cringed at that thought. Had she been reduced to this?


	2. "Introductions"

They remained quiet till they walked well outside the village. It had been a good hour or so she figured. She was tiered. Had been for weeks. But she wouldn't say as much. She was hungry too. But she wouldn't say that either.   
Then he stopped when she reached a creek within the woods. He sat and she sat a good distance back against a tree struggling at the restraints placed on her.   
"If they won't come off why bother?" He asked, his back still to her.  
She grunted. "Fuck if I know."   
He turned to face her, head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed. "My name is Trunks for a more formal introduction...I assume you have a name?"  
She continued to work at the silvery bands without looking at him and not letting on the shock at his now soft voice compared to the strong demanding one he displayed earlier. "You want to know you're fucking slaves name?"  
Trunks laughed. "If you still think I bought you as a slave then you haven't been paying all that much attention."  
This forced her to look up at him for a moment but she looked back at her wrists after a very short while. "Andora." She said.  
He smiled. "Well...now I know what to call you at least. Listen, I don't know how to get those horrible things off of you but my mother might back at home..."  
Andora cut him off with a laugh. "Trunks Brief." She chuckled then looked at him amused. "You're mother must be the infamous Bulma Brief."  
Trunks was a bit taken aback. "Well...yes..."  
"Don't look so shocked. I was fucking free as a bird before those jackasses came along and doped me up. Shoulda seen it coming..." She shook her head. "That's besides the point. I got around and read a bunch of shit about her. She's supposed to be some kinda genius...so you're the son huh? The one everyone says is supposed to be just a great as her and most eligible bachelor or something? Heir to a fortune and a genius at that."  
Trunks blushed brightly. "Well umm...my mother is smart...and...uh..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "The magazines embellish a bit." He laughed nervously.  
Andora raised an eyebrow then went back to work on her cuffs. "You know for a guy who was about to beat the shit outta that cracked out announcer and who I heard fucked up the last few announcers pretty bad you are way too shy...and fucking modest at that." She was quiet for a little while. "Think your mother could really get these damned things off me?"  
"I would bet on it!" Trunks said proudly with a smile. "But we'll head out tomorrow. It'll be dark soon and something tells me it's been a while since you've slept...or ate." He stood up and dusted himself off then looked around a bit. Walking over to a slightly more open spot he took another capsule out and then tossed it a good distance from him.   
Andora didn't jump or flinch when the capsule burst with a loud pop. When the smoke settled there was a small house in its wake. "Travel light?" She asked. "Money, a house and Lord knows what else."  
Trunks laughed lightly. "Come on. Foods inside. You can have the bed. I'll take the couch." He walked into the house and left the door open for her.  
Hesitating slightly Andora considered again her options. There was no way Trunks did not think she might run away. It was a heavy risk or was it more of a risk for her. She had heard of him. He had an interesting reputation to say the very least. Perhaps Bulma could get the cuffs off. She stood and walked over to the house pausing before stepping inside.  
"Living it up in the capsule house." Andora said as she looked around. The small house was nicer than anything she had ever lived it that was for sure.   
"It's small but nice." Trunks said simply as he moved about the kitchen.  
Andora snickered. "Small but nice." She sat lazily in one of the chairs at the table. "And look who's the happy home maker." She smirked.  
Trunks was thankful his back was to her because she once again made him blush but he knew that wasn't all that difficult. He remained silent and set food on the table allowing her to help herself. He too sat, across from Andora, and began to eat but he noticed the rate at which she ate. It was obvious Trunks had been correct. She hadn't eaten in a good while or at least not much.   
And she looked angered as she ate. When she finished she looked at Trunks who was in no hurry to finish and concentrated on his plate. "I suppose I owe you a thank you...didn't get these cuffs off but got me away from king pimp back there." Trunks nearly choked on his food when she said that and she laughed. "What?" She asked when he glanced up at her.  
"Nothing..." He mumbled.  
"Like you honestly thought that I would simply be a slave. HA!" She said loudly. "The males...maybe...the females...well, I could have been made into a decent workhorse but you and I both know that I was a fucking whore up for sale to the highest bidder." She laughed lightly. "Tell ya the truth though I would have offed myself before I let them even touch me." She said through clenched teeth.  
He was watching her as she spoke now and saw the anger and disgust in her face. She was right. Trunks knew full well what their intentions towards her were and that knowledge made him sick. How anyone could be so cruel he didn't know and she was right also in feeling that death would be better than that because she would have been dead either way.  
"I'm sorry." Trunks said in a low whisper.  
Andora only laughed. "What the hell do you have to be sorry for? You went up there and basically slapped that bastard in the face." She looked thoughtful. "After these fucking things are off I think I need to run a little crusade of my own and stop those assholes once and for all. Shit...that's how I landed myself up there in the first place but that ain't happening again."  
"You were trying to stop them?" Trunks seemed intrigued now.  
"Fuck yeah! I caught wind of what was going down, saw a little show and got pissed off beyond belief. So I set some people free, fucked up some plans, stole some cash and handed it out to the detainees and next thing I hear is there is a fucking price on my head! How about that? Wouldn't be the first time but fuck I didn't think anything of it. Got too cocky I guess because I never had to worry. Always held my own no problem but those little pricks fucking got hold of these cuffs. Never heard of such a thing. Knock me out somehow...I don't know how or who but next thing I know I'm on the other side of these fucking bars."  
Nice language Trunks thought but the point was made. "Then you must be the other one. Someone told me a while back that they would come after me and make me pay for setting those people free just like they got the other like me."  
She nodded. "Yeah well, you got an advanced warning bucko so I would take that to heart. They aren't just fucking around. They make a killing off of their little business and something bigger is at the head of this. Bigger than me and bigger than you."  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked in curiosity.  
Andora leaned forward. Those impossibly green eyes equally impossible to read. "Do you feel it?" She whispered. "The evil is still here only it's different now and it has power that you can feel this time, not like before."  
Trunks eyes widened. "You know about powers and energy?"  
She leaned back again and nodded. "Example. Your power jumped a little in that crowd a few times. Once when they brought me out, once when you saw my face, once when they started their torture and then again when they continued the torture but it continued to grow as they pressed on."  
This was all true. "And you've been following this power...this evil?"  
Andora nodded. "You bet...so have you but you just didn't know it. It's behind the auctions and so much more."  
Now Trunks nodded. "I see..."  
"Not to be rude but I'm f..." She paused noticing Trunks' face as she was about to curse. "I'm really tired." She corrected herself.  
Her simple act cause Trunks to smile brightly. "Sure...umm..." He pulled a few more capsules out of his pockets.  
"What are you? Loaded?"  
He laughed. "My mother sent me off with plenty of supplies. She gave me the house, money, tools and such but also went out and bought tons of new clothes for me to give out. I started with like fifty of these things and I'm down to five now." He looked at each one then seemed to find what he wanted. "Here we go. I have no clue what's in them so I leave them to you."  
"Hmm..." She took them from him. "Welp, lets see what we have here." She threw a few of them to the floor and they burst like the house with a much smaller pop.   
Trunks watched as she knelt to the ground and dug through the cases. He noticed she easily dismissed the more frilly things for less showy clothes and even took some guys clothing that was smaller. Not one you would take for an evening out he had to figure but still he knew she would look amazing in anything she wore.  
After sorting through all five boxes she pulled out a number of items holding them in a bunch in her arms she stood and turned to Trunks. "Bathroom?"  
Snapping out of his daze Trunks looked up. "Huh? Oh...down the hall. It's right next to the bedroom. I'll just get my things out of there." He stood up and Andora watched him warily.  
"You do that. I'll be in the shower then I'm going to sleep." She said still watching him as they walked. Andora knew he was staring but she shrugged it off. A lot of people stared at her.  
  



	3. "By Dawns Early Light"

By dawns early light Trunks rose a little achy from sleeping on the couch but rested none the less. He always woke up at the crack of dawn, it was in his blood and in his genes. His mother never slept and his father had been about the same so he found four or five hours of deep sleep more than adequate.   
He sat up and stretched every muscle in his lean form then rubbing his aqua eyes trying to rid them of any left over sleep he stood. It took a moment for the dizziness to pass, he stood to quickly, before the room came into focus. Tip toeing through the small house he gathered his things and headed for the bathroom to ready himself for his morning routine.   
Nothing stood in the way of his morning routine. It was his time. Everyone was for the most part still asleep so he always had this moment to himself so he could focus and take some time to gather his thoughts. So many people rushed a bout life but he knew if you just took a moment, at the beginning of the day, to just focus then things would fall into place.   
He had showered the night before after Andora was off in dreamland so he just needed to go through the basics. In only a few minutes he was dressed and outside by the little creek, then into the woods and beyond that a small clearing where there was space enough to move. And Trunks stood for a moment, eyes closed and taking in deep breaths, this was a good morning, clean, crisp air, clear skies and peaceful.   
After his moment passed he stretched once again, better safe than sorry, and then he started. There was nothing like a good round of shadow boxing to start the day. He could feel every muscle working, toning and filling with the blood that coursed through him as his heart beat quickened with every motion. Shooting a few ki blasts into the air then throwing himself in front of them he easily knocked them away. Speed and strength, speed and strength, never more of one than the other or the balance, the precious delicate balance would be thrown off.   
Trunks floated above the Earth for a some time just regaining his composure before he landed and headed back to the house.   
Still nothing. Not a sound in the house. He could feel her energy though so he knew she was home. Still he needed to make sure. So he walked quietly, like a ghost floating across the floor, to the bedroom door, which has been left slightly open. He eased it open further and saw a mound of blankets and from the top peeked those strawberry curls. She had pretty much buried herself in the blankets and he had to wonder when she last slept or had slept well for that matter. He doubted someone as proud as her would sleep this late if they were not truly exhausted.   
Stepping back and easing the door back in place Trunks moved into the kitchen to start a large breakfast. Kami was he ever famished. But then again he always was.   
  
Andora woke slowly. The sun was far to bright so she burrowed deeper beneath the warm blankets and she was so comfortable. Never had she felt so incredibly warm and relaxed then again she had never slept in an actual bed in her entire life. But she also didn't feel as on edge, still a bit unnerved but not feeling the need to be constantly on her toes. Part of her knew why, she knew she was protected but the more stubborn part of her didn't like that idea. No, she was just fine thank you on her own and didn't need anyone to take care of her. No one! Not even that purpled haired fellow, who, yeah he was gorgeous so what, saved her from an interesting fate.  
But despite her comfort she couldn't fight that nagging in her stomach when she smelt something. Damn did it smell good, that boy must be cooking again. He could cook well. Mother must have raised him right for him to be, well, what most would call perfect.   
And Andora's stomach screamed at her and she groaned, he body protesting the idea of getting up. But in the end her stomach won out and besides once these cuffs were off she would be on the road again and lord knew how often she would eat after that.   
So she stood, two small bare feet on the cold floor. She didn't much like that feeling at all but heck, it was better than sleeping out in the cold all night without knowing where you were headed in the morning or if morning would ever come. Then again sometimes you stayed up all night just waiting for morning. Always on your toes, the only way to be.  
Yawning and stretching she moved to the window and looked outside into the sun that glistened between the leaves of the trees outside. This was going to be a beautiful day. Clear and perfect.  
She shuffled out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen where Trunks was diligently at work. "What time is it?" She yawned.  
Trunks had felt her coming, always on your toes, the only way to be. And he turned to her with a smile. "About 10:30...I figured I'd let you sleep, we have a ways to get to my house and I don't want to jet there." He turned back to the food trying hard to shake the almost sad image of Andora from his mind.  
But she knew he was saddened at her appearance. As cute as she might have been standing there in boxers and an oversized guys nightshirt and despite her overwhelming beauty she still had those silvery steel cuffs on her making her look the part of a slave in bondage.   
Andora took a seat at the table and watched Trunks move about. "They hurt like hell you know."  
And Trunks looked up at her when he set the last of the food on the table and took a seat across from her. "Excuse me?"   
"These cuffs...I tug at them because they hurt even without the shock." She pulled at the band on her neck. "They itch too...I'm almost afraid to see what happens when they come off...probably nice and irritated."  
Trunks frowned. "Sorry...we'll get them off as soon as we can."  
"You seem pretty sure mommy can get these fu...darn things off me." She dished some food out and started to eat like there was no tomorrow...and there might not be.  
"Once she sees you I'm sure she'll drop everything to get those off. She's a bit independent and I know she'll flip when she hears about you. I have no doubt she's heard of the auctions." Trunks explained.  
"If she can get these things off me I'll never curse again!" She laughed.  
"I'm holding you to your word."  
"You would."  
"What's that mean?"  
Andora simply shrugged and smiled. They ate in silence till there was nothing left to eat. And then Trunks moved to clean and Andora stood to help him but he motioned for her to leave him to the cleaning. "Uh...dude, you forked up 500 thousand for me, fed me, clothed me in the clean sense and gave me a place to sleep. At least let me do something. I hate sitting on my ass doing nothing."  
Trunks paused and looked at her for a moment. "I'll wash and you can dry then we'll both put them away."  
This seemed to please the green eyed girl and they set to work slightly clumsily at first but then getting into a flow. "How long till we get to your place?" Andora asked curiously.  
"Well, I figure a couple days if we pace ourselves. Depends how much ground you can cover with those bands on." Trunks said but regretted it realizing this must have sounded insulting.  
And it was a bit offensive but not for the reason he thought. Andora snickered. "I can fly ya know."  
Now this caught Trunks off guard. "With the cuffs?"  
She nodded. "But, like you said, we'll see how much ground I can cover...damn things have knocked my power down to next to nothing." Her head shook sadly and she sighed.  
Next to nothing? She could crack wood with her fingers even with the controller set against her. "We'll see..."  
They finished up and Andora disappeared into the bedroom to change and get ready for their little travels. When she emerged Trunks thought it funny how their personalities differed so and yet she wore an outfit that he would have chosen. Jean shorts, tank top and sleeveless jean coat with sneakers on her feet. They dressed very similar and Andora would agree but what struck her as odd was how Trunks preferred blacks and Andora preferred blues, dark blues but blues.   
Capsulizing the house and pocketing it they took off with Trunks going slower than normal while Andora got used to flying with minimum energy output. They had flown for hours when Andora stopped abruptly in midair. Trunks too stopped and looked at her, the way her eyebrows came together in thought and she looked around, her fists clenched.   
"What is it?" He asked.  
She didn't look at him but continued to look for something on the ground. "Listen..." She whispered.  
Trunks strained his ears for some time till he heard it. A small cry that sounded like an animal but how could she hear such a small sound while flying? His hearing was heightened greatly but what did this mean for her? "I hear it...but what is it? He asked.  
"A dragon...a baby...they are trying to capture it...it's frightened." She darted swiftly down through the forest of trees and Trunks followed not understanding how she knew exactly where to go. But the sound became louder so she truly did know where she was going. "There." She stopped short and he came to rest beside her.   
His blue eyes followed he gaze and sure enough there was a group of men all trying to capture a small dragon. Small was an interesting word considering baby dragons were nearly as big as a grown man. "Well I'll be..."  
Andora didn't waste anymore time. She moved out of the trees and into the open. Immediately the men turned their attentions to her their mouths open slightly. It was hard to tell if it was her beauty or the cuffs that caused them to stare. Perhaps it was both but either way Trunks didn't like the way they looked at her, like the men at the auction had.   
"Missy, you best be moving along...that is unless you'd like to come along with us too?" One of the men, an older fellow with a long brunette ponytail grinned and winked.  
Trunks stepped forward next to Andora and glared at him. If looks could kill..."What are you doing to that dragon? It's illegal to capture them."   
Another man laughed, this guy was younger but no less sleazy. "I suggest you stay outta this buddy or you'll be very sorry. There ain't no one near here for miles..."   
"Is that a threat?" Andora asked. "Because really you don't know who...or what you are messing with boy."  
"Boy? You callin' me boy girly?" He snapped back.   
The man with the pony tail stepped up, a third party remained silent just staring at Andora with a stupid grin. "Now, now...missy why don't you be a good pretty little thing and leave us to our work. Then no one gets hurt. Keep this up though and your buddy may be in some trouble and we can make room for you in the truck..."   
"She stays with me." Trunks fists were not clenched.  
Andora smirked. "And if you think you can get passed him you're dreaming. Been smokin' something good?"  
The man looked over Andora with renewed interest in the cuffs it would seem. "How much you pay for her boy? Bet she is worth every cent...would you consider selling her?" He asked Trunks.  
Andora stepped forward in anger but Trunks held her back. "She is not for sale. She is free and I am taking her to get the cuffs removed if you must know...you're sick." He said in pure disgust.  
Now Andora really smiled at the site of the man's face turning into a look of shock. "Set her free?" The third finally spoke. "Man if I had me a bitch like that I'd..." He never had the chance to finish.   
Trunks had him by the throat holding him above the ground and it was clear the purple haired youth was angered as his ki glowed around him like a yellow fire. "Say it and I will break every bone in your body one by one very slowly and very painfully. She is not a slave and will not be treated like one. Understand me you fucking prick?"   
The third nodded as best he could trying to wriggle free from Trunks hold. Trunks released him letting him fall to the ground gasping and Andora now stood in full shock. She did not believe Trunks to have such a streak of pure aggression in him but there it was. And he didn't hide it when he turned to the other two and gave them a look far worse than before. How could someone be so gentle and fierce at the same time?  
Not a work was spoken. The men scattered scrambling into their truck and taking off. Instantly Trunks went from angry to calm when he noticed the poor dragon, blue scales and blue eyes only it's small front foot was crimson.   
Andora knelt before the small creature and took it's paw. Now Trunks was the shocked one as he watched the dragon hold her gaze like he was speaking to her. And she smiled and it stopped crying. Placing one of her hands beneath his paw and the other on top she continued to stare directly into those big blue eyes then she removed her hands and with a bandana she had in her pocket she cleaned the blood.   
Trunks knelt down as well and the dragon looked at him warily. "It's okay fellow...Trunks is a friend."  
And the dragon seemed to take this to heart as his licked Trunks face. "Ah...could have lived without that." He laughed as did Andora. "Where's his wound?" He asked not seeing where the crimson had once flowed from.  
"Gone." Andora replied finishing her cleaning.   
"Gone? But how?" He looked at her as the dragon nudged his hand looking to be pet and he did.  
She nodded. "No sense in returning him home injured so I took care of that." With that said she stood.  
"You're a healer?" Trunks whispered.  
Still she looked in the distance and not at him. "Yeah well...you learn new thing everyday heh?" She sighed. "Lets get this little guy home...he has a mom and dad who miss him." This seemed to sadden her slightly.  
If Trunks didn't know any better he would say he saw longing in those wonderful eyes of hers. "Where is home?"  
"That's my question." She joked in a hurt way. "Above that ridge. There is a cave and his parents are about home now."  
Trunks was still petting the small dragon contently. "I'll save the question of how you know that for another time." He said and she finally looked right at him and smiled. He returned the smile then turned his attentions to the baby. "Come on fella. Time to go home."   
"I'll help." Andora came to one side of the baby and together they lifted him.   
  



End file.
